User blog:Norisuke/PG Proposal: Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa)
A Pure Good proposal for Hajime Hinata from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Original Work Hajime Hinata is from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, a murder mystery visual novel that follows 16 students intended to attend Hope's Peak Academy, a high school for only the most elite and talented students of Japan. This quickly goes wrong, as they find themselves at the mythical Jabberwock Island, where they soon realize they are forced to participate in a brutal and bloody Killing Game, where the only means of escape is to murder another student and pass a trial. Who is he? How does he relate to the work he is from? Hajime Hinata is the player character of Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and one of four protagonists from the main Danganronpa trilogy. He is the character whose perspective the player views throughout nearly the entire story, so his actions and thoughts are all visible to the player. Through the course of the game, Hinata, and fifteen Ultimate Students are forced to participate in a 'Killing Game', wherein the only way to escape the island they've all been trapped on is to murder another student and get away with it in a class trial. To pass the trial would promise your survival and escape, while all other students are executed for their failire- while to fail a trial would get you, the killer, and you alone executed while the others continue to participate. Despite being in a class with various Ultimate Students (High school students with extraordinary and in some cases superhuman taletns), Hinata's talent remains unknown to him and his peers through most of the game. Later, it's revealed that Hianta is actually talentless, and is a reserve course student. Despite his lack of a talent, Hinata holds his own and, chapter by chapter, breaks open each murder case and avenges his fallen friends by bringing the true culprits to justice during the trials. Despite his verdicts leading to the deaths of the killers, Hinata still feels incredibly guilty over putting his friends, even if they have killed, to death. Hinata continues all the same to protect the remaining survivors, putting himself at risk for the sole purpose of finding the truth and saving his friends. Hinata suffers greatly from anxiety and self doubts, as seen in Danganronpa 3, but despite this he manages to remain selfless and caring towards others. When he witnesses two other reserve course students fighting, he does his best to break it up despite one of the two being related to a dangerous mafia. He proceeds to ensure the safety of the targeted and bullied student, before returning to his normal studies. He develops a close relationship to an Ultimate Student known as Chiaki Nanami, and spends a great deal of time with her during his time at the academy. Eventually, as a reserve course student, Hajime Hinata is offered an experimental surgery by the Steering Committee (a secretive board inside of the school) that would take away his emotions, but would give him the talent he so desperately wanted. Hinata, having always yearned to be something special instead of a normal student, goes through with this surgery. The surgery removes Hinata's identity, and he thus becomes Izuru Kamukura. Although Izuru shares Hinata's body, Izuru is essentially a different person with different characteristics who will not be mentioned here. After much time passes, and after the events of Super Danganronpa 2, Hinata eventually permanently resurfaces and his identity fuses with Izuru, where he (and his peers) save the world from Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing. Good deeds Hinata, throughout the course of Super Danganronpa 2, does various good deeds both at his own expense and for the joy of others. Every day, he brings gifts to his fellow classmates and spends time with them, hearing out their problems and attempting to better them as people, even if this process is sometimes straining on him. During the investigations, he dedicates himself fully to solving the crimes and avenging his classmates, doing everything in his power to ensure the safety of everyone on the island. Even when a murder is caught, Hinata always extends his forgiveness to them, offering deep sympathy rarely seen in the other characters. In Danganronpa 3, Hinata returns after the events of the games to fight against a brainwashed military to defend the world from Ryota Mitarai's brainwashing tape. Despite being a fairly normal person, he takes on guards with dangerous weapons with very little fear or hesitance. Once he is done stopping Ryota, he offers for him to join himself and his peers on Jabberwock Island, where he can start anew and become a better person. Ryota accepts this, and Hinata returns to Jabberwock, the world safe. Flaws Despite Hinata's incredibly good nature, he can tend to be somewhat cynical on a more personal level. Although he does try to see the best in everyone, he can be spiteful towards those he deems dangerous or malicious. Nagito Komaeda, once a friend to Hinata, becomes his enemy. Hinata tends to treat Nagito poorly, but comes to a better understanding of him once he gets to know him better, trying to help Nagito with his mental instability and promising to become closer with him once the Killing Game has ended. Hinata's insecurity, while not making him any worse of a person, lead to the creation of Izuru Kamukura which plunged the world into despair. I don't personally believe this should be counted, however, as there was no way Hinata could've foreseen the incredibly unlikely chain of events that lead to Izuru's influence on the world. Admirable Standard Hajime Hinata absolutely inspires his fellow classmates to be better people, and towards the end of the game, he brings the remaining survivors back from the brink of pure despair to keep on fighting, leading to their eventual victory in dismantling the Killing Game and escaping with their lives. Hinata inspires hope in his classmates, to the point where he himself embodies and is even called the Ultimate Hope. Hinata is a natural leader, and many of his friends put his trust in him and strive to become more like him, despite his lack of a talent. Verdict I believe wholeheartedly Hinata has what it takes to be considered Pure Good, and I feel like it would be a shame not to include him. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal